homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Fluff-and-Suffering-Fluffering
CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is, ASSUMEDLY, still in Lorrea's hive, and still at her side. Because why would she ever leave it -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT has her HUSKTOP in her lap. She is opening up the SBURB SERVER INTERFACE. Serios' hive pops up. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stares. -- CAT: "Welll that's enough of that" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT captchalogues her husktop. -- CAT: "Prrobablly nothing imporrtant, haha" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT nervously laughs. It's hardly sincere. -- CAC: "what happened?" CAT: "Nothing" CAT: "I shoulldn't spy on them" CAC: "are they. do_ng th_ngs." CAT: "Uh" CAT: "I don't think so I just" CAT: "Err." CAC: "uh." CAC: "_s _t _nappropr_ate to watch." CAT: "I don't think so" CAT: "I mean I'm not watching???" CAT: "So therre's no way to know" CAC: "r-r_ght. of course." CAC: "uh. so that's your husktop." CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Yes" CAT: "It is" CAT: "That is a verry trrue statement!" CAT: "That is allso fairrlly farr frrom wrrong" CAC: "_-_ uh." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT uncaptchalogues it, again. The server link is still open, and visible. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, taking a look at it. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT Carayx can see the screen. And hear the words coming through it. -- CAT: "I coulld poke them with the currsorr" CAT: "Shoulld I" CAT: "I think that may be a bad idea" CAC: "_ th_nk watch_ng them l_ke th_s m_ght be a really bad _dea." CAT: "... Do you? They know that we can." CAT: "See them." CAC: "oh. well." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT scoots a bit closer to Carayx. Not that there was a large distance there; but now is it less large. Lorrea doesn't remark on this. She's being subtle. (she's not.) -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans on Lorrea in return, blinking. She pays a slight attention to the screen, but she mostly leans over to smooch! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT bites her lip. And draws blood, a bit. Her teeth must be VERY sharp. She seems unaware, trying to focus on the screen, rather than on Carayx. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks at the blood, panicking for a quick moment before her eyes return to the screen, trying to notice whatever she does. -- CAC: "lorrea. dude, you're. bleed_ng." CAT: "What" CAT: "Oh" CAT: "It's fine" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT brushes at it, with a hand. Most of it comes off, minor smear. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slowly. Arches an eyebrow at Lorrea, staying stock still. She makes a note to never get near Lorrea's teeth. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shoots Carayx a sideways glance. -- CAT: "Arre you okay?" CAC: "y. yeah, dawg. of course. _'m good. you good?" CAT: "Yeah!" CAT: "Grreat, even." CAC: "good, man. good." CAC: "your l_p _s bleed_ng." CAT: "It's fine" CAC: "oh yeah _ should. message aa_sha." CAT: "That's. Fine." CAT: "Oh! Yeah." CAC: "what should _ l_ke, say." CAT: "I'm not surre" CAT: "What do you want to say" CAC: "_ have no _dea." CAC: "_ should probably ask how she's do_ng." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Uh" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans against Lorrea, glancing between her phone and the husktop every once in a while! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT aggressively moves the cursor around on the screen, for a moment. -- CAC: "someth_ng wrong?" CAT: "No" CAC: "shoot, aa_sha already th_nks we're an _tem." CAC: "what should _ tell her." CAT: "Uhhh" CAT: "Deny it but be alll llike 'do you think we coulld be??'?" CAT: "Shit." CAT: "Libby allrready knows." CAT: "Because that's what she does" CAC: "yeaaah we'd need to get her _n on _t." CAT: "... Do you think she woulld be interrested in some harrmlless joking?" CAC: "she m_ght be." CAT: "Frrom herr moirraill's matesprrite to herr matesprrit's moirraill." CAC: "_ th_nk _t's work_ng, _dk." CAT: "Reallly?" CAC: "eeeeh.. sorta?" CAC: "_ th_nk th_s _s sort of a bad t_me for her." CAT: "... Yeah" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT opens a pester to Aaisha. Types something out, too quickly for Cara to read, and then closes it. She is the very PICTURE of innocence. -- CAC: "huh?" CAT: "What?" CAT: "It's nothing" CAC: "lorrea you never look that _nnocent unless you're do_ng someth_ng ev_l." CAT: "I don't do evill things!" CAT: "Me? Evill?" CAT: "Ridicullous" CAT: "Maybe milldlly incrriminating" CAT: "And uncallled forr" CAT: "But that was totallly not evill" CAT: "Trrashtallking Nyarrlla is NEVERR uncallled forr." CAC: "yeah that's pretty much my favor_te hobby." CAT: "Blluh" CAT: "I guess" CAC: "sorry. you seem l_ke. there's someth_ng on your m_nd." CAT: "I woulld just ratherr not stilll be thinking about alll of that with him" CAT: "Because it's stilll sorrt of shitty." CAT: "He's SO SURRE that he's in the right." CAT: "And that he allways is." CAT: "When he's allways so wrrong." CAC: "well he's. a self-r_ghteous _d_ot." CAT: "A sellf righteous idiot who DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO BACK DOWN." CAT: "And views exprressions of FRRUSTRRATION as THRREATS." CAT: "I don't know HOW I everr thought he coulld even ATTEMPT anything palle." CAT: "He's just too fucking STUPID." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT fumes. The temper switch has been flipped. Mostly by herself. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC c-cringes, slowly reaching over to put an arm around her. -- CAC: "_t's. _t's alr_ght, lorrea. he's dumb. really dumb. he's just gonna keep. do_ng th_s, _ guess. _ don't want to get used to _t, e_ther." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT relaxes, slightly. -- CAT: "Y-yeah. You're right." CAT: "I just- why do we HAVE to worrk with him." CAT: "Can I just worrk with you" CAT: "Team of two" CAT: "Basicallly unstoppablle" CAC: "_'d l_ke to, but. _ don't know _f we can." CAT: "I know" CAT: "We can't" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sighs. -- CAC: "_ mean we don't have to work w_th h_m." CAC: "dude's bas_cally a l_ab_l_ty try_ng to make drama wherever he goes. ser_ously the dude has no ch_ll." CAT: "Maybe'lll he'lll llearrn." CAT: "Maybe the lland of hatrred willl teach him that not everrything IS that." CAC: "k____nda doubt _t. dude's done all th_s _n the span of days." CAT: "Maybe his lland willl fucking bash it into his goddamn skulll, so that no matterr how harrd he trries some of it WILLL make it into his shitty dulll thinkpan." CAC: "_ don't know _f _ can handle th_s." CAT: "... What- what do you mean?" CAT: "I'm sorrry" CAC: "_'m. _n a chat w_th aa_sha and _ keep say_ng the worst sh_t." CAT: "O-oh." CAT: "... What're you saying?" CAC: "l_ke. acc_dentally, _ th_nk." CAT: "... LLike, what?" CAC: "that the ent_re s_tuat_on _s gross beyond bel_ef. that _t even got th_s far _s _nsane." CAT: "Wait- what situation" CAT: "Yourr. converrsation?" CAT: "Orr-" CAC: "no the whole fuck_ng th_ng. all of _t." CAT: "... Yeah." CAC: "do you know how stup_d th_s _s, lorrea? how honestly, unbel_evably stup_d th_s _s to the average troll, who's capable of tak_ng a step back, look_ng at the b_g p_cture, and dec_d_ng somebody dec_ded to stop mak_ng the p_cture halfway through and doodle th_s sh_t _n w_th crayons?" CAT: "... Yes." CAT: "They ran out of paint, okay." CAC: "_t took us a day or two to fall _nto a mess of m_nd control, los_ng our sh_t at each other, try_ng to m_nd control each other, and gett_ng _nvolved _n a mess of drama _ can't even _mag_ne." CAT: "... yeah." CAC: "_t took nyarla a day to dec_de brood_ng h_s fuck_ng m_nd out between sess_ons of angst_ng at everyone else and try_ng to be our great b_g protector wasn't go_ng to work out." CAC: "now, th_s sh_t? half of the trolls aren't even _n the game yet and we have to deal w_th /th_s/." CAC: "god forb_d _ have to f_gure out what the fuck_ng humans are do_ng." CAT: "... Actuallly- I've been keeping trrack and. Alll but two of us arre in." CAT: "But- yourr point stands." CAT: "This is a mess." CAT: "I'm sorrry." CAC: "_t's. not your fault. _t's all of ours. collect_vely. for go_ng along w_th th_s." CAT: "... Is that what I've been doing?" CAC: "w-what? no, th_s. no, _t's not. you." CAT: "I've been trrying SO HARRD to actuallly be his Moirraill. To KEEP him frrom doing this shit. No one coulld have stopped him without. LLike." CAT: "Knocking him out???" CAT: "We shoulldn't figurred out at lleast rudimentarry lleaderrship beforre he coulld get his llittlle overrambitious coballt fingerrs into it." CAT: "... Shoulld've." CAT: "I don't know how we coulld have stopped him frrom doing alll of this shit." CAT: "... But it's just him." CAT: "Everryone ellse is- actuallly doing prretty welll??" CAC: "yeah." CAC: "we never needed somebody to declare themselves leader." CAC: "nobody _n the h_story of ever has ever needed that." CAT: "We morre needed peoplle actuallly. Cooperrating with each otherr." CAC: "that's about _t." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances at her husktop. -- CAT: "Err." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT captchalogues it. -- CAT: "... We're gonna be fine." CAT: "You're made of llight and I'm a thief of llife and I don't know what those mean but we're gonna be fine." CAC: "_'ll help you steal some sunsh_ne." CAT: "... That'd be nice." CAT: "But why woulld I need it?" CAT: "I've got you." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, faintly. -- CAC: "you're. too sweet." CAT: "Was that too much?" CAC: "just enough." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans in to give her the quickest smooch, avoiding her BLOODY LIPS. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT leans back, in a lazy sort of dodge, snickering. -- CAC: "cruel!" CAT: "Barrelly!" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, wider. Very much toothily. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans back, and. Pounces! She tries to tacklehug Lorrea down into a smoochfest. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT scoots back, quickly- just enough to avoid the POUNCE. The snickering has escalated to proper laughing. -- CAC: "oh, you dork!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC takes another step, trying to scoop up Lorrea in a big 'ol hug/GRAPPLE. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is LIFTED, fairly easily. She's not stopped laughing. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC and attempts the SMOOCH. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is SUCCESSFULLY SMOOCHED. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT the laughing stopped, at least. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC snickers, giving her an affectionate squeeze and pulling away from the kiss. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is entirely still, head slightly tilted, eyes wide open. Obviously it's not literal, but there are hearts in her eyes, and her jaw is dropped, slightly. -- CAC: "oh, c'mooon. what're you do_ng." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT blinks. -- CAT: "H-huh?" CAC: "you look so surpr_sed!" CAT: "I'm not- surrprrised?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is pretty obviously lying. -- CAC: "really." CAT: "Reallly!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC goes in for the SMOOCH. The ultimate form of lie detector. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT IS SMOOCHED AGAIN. The lie detector indicates that she is a MASSIVE LIAR, and also VERY GREEN. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC her smooch game is as strong as her hug game, but Lorrea's the only one who knows that. She practically gigglesnorts behind the kiss. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is almost entirely unresponsive, besides some weak clinging. -- CAC: "you. alr_ght?" CAT: "y. y. uh-huh." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC doesn't let go! She lifts up the smol, deciding to smooch her neck, instead. playing into that vampire fetish. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT would object to that if it was said outright. Because of COURSE she would. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT as it is, she is too FLUSTERED to do much of anything. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC smooched to D E A T H. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT that is entirely accurate. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sets the corpse down back on the ground, slowly trying to sit her down. poor girl. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT isn't letting go. Good luck with that. -- CAC: "lorrea are you good." CAT: "I am" CAT: "the best." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC snickers, pulling her back into another hug! She doesn't do much otherwise. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT returns the hug. -- CAT: "Wow." CAC: "wow?" CAT: "Just" CAT: "With everrything" CAT: "And then thiiiiis." CAC: "th___________s?" CAT: "Yeeeees?" CAC: "you mean. th_s?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans down to smother her with smooches. murder attempt go. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT crumples beneath the bombardment. -- CAC: "just l_ke that?" CAT: "J. just llike what." CAC: "_s that part of th______________s?" CAT: "Uhhhhh," CAT: "yes?" CAC: "a-are you alr_ght, man." CAT: "Y. yes. I'm good!" CAT: "Don't" CAT: "Don't worrry." CAT: "I'm okay" CAC: "okay! alr_ght. okay. just mak_ng sure. _ won't surpr_se you w_th any more smooches. _ swear." CAT: "You're llying arren't you" CAC: "noooo, tell_ng the truth." CAT: "... Arre you surre." CAC: "yup. _ prom_se. no more aggress_ve smooch_ng." CAT: "... Okay" CAT: "Surre." CAC: "sure?" CAT: "Yes" CAT: "Surre" CAT: "That's supposed to indicate that I don't bellieve you" CAC: "_ bel_eve me and that's what counts t-b-h." CAT: "... Do you?" CAC: "yes!" CAT: "Okay" CAC: "don't make me quest_on my own bel_efs w_th your. pauses." CAC: "d-damn_t." CAT: "Then I bellieve you too." CAC: "you're the best. all. bel_ev_ng _n me. and sh_t." CAT: "Is therre a reason I shoulldn't~" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins. -- CAC: "m-maybe." CAT: "Uh-huh" CAC: "don't you gr_n at me w_th those teeth." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT gnashes her teeth. Chomp. -- CAC: "_ choose l_fe." CAT: "I hate to make llight of yourr choice, but..." CAT: "... It was the onlly reall option." CAC: "wow." CAT: "So you maid the right one." CAT: "I'm not trrying to steall that away frrom you." CAC: "you sure stole someth_ng of m_ne. but _t wasn't my l_fe." CAT: "Oh damn what was it, do you want it back?" CAC: "nah. you can keep _t." CAT: "Arre you surre?" CAT: "I feell llike it's prrobablly imporrtant." CAC: "_t _s, yeah. and that's why _ want you to keep _t." CAT: "I mean, if you say so." CAT: "... I've stilll got the fllowerr." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT gives Carayx a small smile. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC snickers, leaning d o w n to give her the gentlest peck on the lips that she can muster. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT actually returns the kiss, this time, rather than entirely freezing up. The phrase 'float like a butterfly' passes through her mind, and she shrugs off the urge to be irritated. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC presses the kiss, reaching a hand down to put on Lorrea's cheek. She's a bright crimson, but she at least doesn't seem to mind all that much. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls back, grinning widely. She actually stands, stepping away, before turning back towards Carayx, snickering. There is a melodramatic bow. -- CAC: "a whole bow?" CAT: "Yes" CAC: "what's that one for?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gets to her feet, dusting herself off. She shoves her hands in her hoodie pockets sheepishly, glancing half away. -- CAT: "Nothing, reallly" CAC: "just felt l_ke bend_ng over, randomly. that's k." CAT: "No" CAT: "Damn it Carra." CAC: "my b, _t was too easy." CAT: "Oops." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sits again, on the floor. She almost pointedly uncaptchalogues her husktop. Oh no Cara's being ignored. OH NO. -- CAT: "... Wait, what the fuck." CAC: "uh, what. what _s _t?" CAT: "LLLook." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT beckons. -- CAT: "Why is he THERRE." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC skedaddles over to look! -- CAT: "What's he doing therre." CAC: "dude what the fuck am _ watch_ng." CAT: "Aaisha's asking the reall questions." CAT: "... I don't fucking trrust him." CAT: "Not one bit." CAC: "no fuck_ng sh_t." CAT: "... I'd trry to hit him with something but I'd prrobablly hit Aaisha too." CAC: "h_t h_m w_th someth_ng. _t's better than hav_ng to watch th_s." CAC: "lemme try. can _ try?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT clicks, and sorta- drags something over. AN ATTEMPT WAS MADE? -- CAC: "holy sh_t what the FUCK am _ watch_ng." CAC: "dude lorrea th_s _s some we_rd fuck_ng torture porn." CAT ceased responding to memo. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT growls, lowly. -- CAC: "that's. fuck_ng _nsane." CAT: "God" CAT: 'FUCKING. DAMN IT." CAT: "NYARRLLA." CAT: "He's stilll cooperrating with them." CAC: "why do we tolerate th_s dude aga_n. was he ever really all that cool." CAT: "Because I doubt he reallly has a CHOICE." CAT: "If THAT'S VIGILL." CAC: "_ don't know who _t was but _'m gett_ng really t_red of th_s sh_t." CAC: "th_s _s gett_ng. r_d_culous. _ th_nk aa_sha got a l_ttle too much a_r or someth_ng." CAT: "I think she needs a BRREAK." CAC: "she almost fuck_ng got one." CAT: "... Yeah." CAT: "Whoops." CAT: "... No." CAT: "No no no." CAC: "no? no what." CAT: "She can't lleave!" CAC: "looks l_ke she's gonna." CAT: "SHE CAN'T." CAC: "oh, look. she _s. wow. surpr_s_ng." CAT: "CARRAYX, JACK IS ACTIVELLY HUNTING HERR AND THERRE ARRE ONLLY TWO PLLACES THAT WOULLD BE SAFE." CAT: "THAT IS NOT ONE." CAT: "AND NOT WITH THEM." CAC: "alr_ght. sooooo.. what're we do_ng about _t." CAC: "_ mean beyond, well. fuck_ng noth_ng." CAT: "... I don't KNOW?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT hisses under her breath. -- CAC: "talk to them? try and _nterrupt th_s l_ttle pow-wow?" CAC: "there's noth_ng we can do bes_des s_t here and watch, unless you want to try h_tt_ng someone w_th a couch aga_n." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT opens up a box. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT ding. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT DING. DING. DING. -- CAC: "oh. great." CAC: "fuck _t." CAT: "DAMN IT." CAT: "READ THE MESSAGES, AAISHA." CAT: "NO." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slumps. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shoves her husktop away. -- CAT: "WHY" CAT: "NOT EVEN A FEW HOURRS." CAT: "NOT EVEN A DAY WITHOUT THINGS GETTING EVEN WORRSE!" CAT: "SHOULLD I JUST DISCOUNT BOTH OF THEM AS DEAD?" CAT: "CARRRY ON LLIKE IT'S NOTHING?" CAC: "already done, man." CAC: "maybe _t's my usual parano_d lack of fa_th _n any other troll that _sn't me, but l_ke. dude _'ve had enough of th_s soap." CAT: "Frranklly I hope they're not dead." CAT: "They'lll buy morre time beforre the rest of us have to deall with this bulllshit dirrectlly." CAT: "May be betterr off without them." CAT: "Don't need an emprress." CAT: "Don't need a vanguarrd." CAC: "_ def_n_tely don't need teenage wr_gglers who pretend to be ancestors t-b-h." CAT: "No." CAT: "They willl be rememberred." CAC: "fuck_n r_p." CAT: "And if Scarrllet and Vigill don't killl them." CAT: "If they just brreak them. Turrn them against us." CAT: "I willl." CAC: "_ th_nk we're go_ng to have to solve a couple problems real soon." CAT: "Which couplle." CAT: "Nyarrlla, Scarrllet, Vigill, Aaisha, Ramirra, THE WHOLLE GAME, Jack?" CAT: "The absollute LLACK of an actuall TEAM?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls her husktop back, types some more into the box. -- CAC: "we're doomed." CAT: "No." CAT: "They may be. But we arren't." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT has been nigh constantly typing into the box. She pushes the husktop away, before collapsing onto the floor. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT curls up, slightly. She's so small. -- CAT: "They're so stupid" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sighs, slumping her shoulders forward. She thinks of a simpler time. When her biggest problem was occasionally waking up with cactus needles in her blankets. She puts an arm around Lorrea, pulling her knees to her chest. -- CAT: "They're just so dumb" CAT: "Why arre they so dumb?" CAT: "Why do we have to crreate a univerrse with a bunch of dumb trrollls and some squishy pink alliens?" CAC: "_'m a good fuck_ng person." CAC: "what d_d _ do to deserve these people." CAT: "I don't know" CAT: "I don't know what I did eitherr" CAC: "you d_dn't do anyth_ng. you're perfect." CAC: "_ th_nk there's one br_ght s_de." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stirs, slightly, as the computer beeps. But she doesn't look. -- CAT: "What" CAC: "nyarla _s def_n_tely not on your planet." CAT: "I woulld prreferr that he was" CAT: "I coulld killl him then" CAC: "he's not worth the effort." CAT: "He might hurrt someone who is" CAC: "fa_r." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT peers at the computer, now. click. click. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is shaking. Shuddering. -- CAC: "you.. alr_ght?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sits up a tad, leaning over to put a comforting arm around the smol! -- CAT: "I-i'm f. fine." CAC: "a.. alr_ght, _ guess." CAC: "_'m gonna.. get some rest, _ th_nk. _'ve had enough." CAT: "... C. can I go with you." CAC: "yeah, of course." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shakily captchalogues her husktop. -- CAT: "O-o. okay." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gets to her feet, offering out her wrapped hand. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT removes the jade colours sash from her leg. Ties it around her head, and over her eyes. Like a blindfold. For some reason. She than takes Carayx's hand. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, but. d-doesn't comment. aight it's gonna be a surprise wherever they go. She tries to lead her off to the nearest recuperacoon, so they can slime party it up. -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx